venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Venturian Battle (Television Series)
Venturian Battle '''is a television series about the Venturian Battle network. Robert Xavier Jacob, a man who is on a mission to try to kill the unfortunately immortal "Clip" tribe (tribe of cannibals). In order to stop the kill able menaces "Ere", "Gla", and "Lugger" (Crawler, Shooter, and Pipipi tribes ,respectively). But even the weakest of the super villains Ere could still kill Robert. Robert needs to gather his brothers, Terrence,Tyler, Athanasios, Scottie, Prisco, Cyan, and Boyce, along with his smart companions, Florence, Vanessa, Zoe, Mervyn, Scarlet, Ted, Glender, and Luke. Venture is rated TV-14 V/L Characters Robert Xavier Jacob: The main character. Robert has all sorts of flaws. Robert is a gambler, drinker, and rude, but setting all that aside, he is heroic, too the point he would sacrifice his life for the greater good. Robert loves his brothers like hell. Robert never dies or even gets hurt throughout the show. He is voiced by Matt Lanter. Terrence Jacob: Robert's brother, who is drunk. Terrence is Terrence. He is voiced by Jake McDorman. Tyler Jacob: The handsome but childish brother of Robert. Tyler is shown drinking beer in every episode, but never gets drunk, unlike Terrence. Tyler put nuts on a statue once. He is voiced by Jaris Padalecki. Athansios Jacob: Athansios is the only African brother of Robert, and generally participates in events and tournaments. Scottie Jacob: Scottie is the only ginger brother of Robert, and generally likes being called "The Jacob who Must not be Named". Prisco Jacob: Prisco is the only albino brother of Robert, and participates in gluttony and drugs, but is still a hero in the end. Cyan Jacob: Cyan enjoys riding minecarts and Babirusa in several competetions, but generally perfers riverboats the most. Boyce Jacob: Boyce is a noble warrior, who perfers fisticuffs over swordfighting, but still uses a blade if needed to fight for the greater good. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Robert's penis is seen next to a tree. *Robert pisses on Clip and Aperture's grave. *Many females wear clothes that expose their midriffs. *Several characters wear minimal loincloths. This is true of the various female characters, whose outfits are always fairly revealing. *The characters do sexual dances that are intended to be hilarious. There are also smooches. Violence & Gore * Throughout the show, Cannibals have their heads and arms cut off, Shooters are decapitated, Pipipis commit exploding suicide, Crawlers get stomped on, among other acts. These are accompanied by none or minimal multicolored blood. * Later episodes involve realistic war violence, such as usage of Acetone Peroxide stern chasers, tanks, and other military weapons. Many minor, unnamed, or one-time characters die during these events. * The Undead Dlabmen who return from Venture: Halloween are realistic zombies ripped open in spots, revealing a realistic skeleton, as well as having realistic decay over their body. In addition, red blood is shown on their blades and mouths, a first time in the show. They also have a slimy green fluid visible. * Human characters fatally drown, burn to crisps, hit the ground too hard, and get murdered by creatures. Profanity * Common usage of words such as "sh*t" and "sh**ty". * In Rookie they use the word "f**k" for the first time in the show. * The middle finger and index and middle finger gestures are used. * Name calling (schmuck, foolish, Eskimo, midget, buggy). * The "fork" gesture (raising the index and middle finger) is also used; it represents copulation. Drinking/Drugs/Smoking * Elixirs are referenced to be alcohol several times, and give effects of speed boosts, health regeneration, night vision, and swimming speed boosts. * In the Dlab Neighborhood, barley is growing, which Robert refers to as "weed" (as in marijuana). In addition, morels are also known as "shrooms". * Robert says if you look into a Hell Portal too long you will act like a drunkard. * At Ocean Cocker Gambling Establishment a lot of patrons smoke cigars and cigarettes. * Their is a restaurant called Doyon Want Get Goblet of Beer? which, as the name implies, serves beer. * Shamans look and act like meth heads, consuming alchemy often and making it over fires. * Sassafras affects the mental state of individuals exposed to its pollen. There is also an episode in which the epic Byzantium Crescent astrological event causes some characters to behave in a beastlier fashion than ordinarily. * Pheromone is used as a drug. * Robert illegally buys drugs from a criminal pharmacist at one point. Frightening/Intense Scenes * In night scenes, creatures come out and try to assassinate people. * The music is suspenseful and can be considered horrifying. * In episodes after Venture: Halloween came out, they travel to Hell, a hellish dimension which is dark and full of deadly creatures and a colossal ocean of molten rocks. Hell is an extremely intense, terrifying area. * Pipipis are the most well-known creatures in Venture, who reappear in the show, and are legendary for jump scaring players. In a nutshell, they are monsters that sneak up on characters and after they are close enough, they will explode. In the show, characters encountering them never escape the blast. * Some scenes are in dark cavities surrounded by Cannibals, Shooters and Crawlers, you will definitely feel uncomfortable. * Exspouses are scary, as they are like flying ghost octopuses. They make sounds like someone dying. * Some dialouge makes references to horror movies or R rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked it up or had contact with the movie outside of the show, as it does not tell you what it is referencing directly. Some make references to movies like Insidious or The Shining, which are suspense/horror-type movies. Common Sense Media * Age: 14 * Quality 5 Stars * Positive Messages: 0/5 Robert Jacob serves justice, but only by killing his rivals. * Positive Role Models: 2/5 Several character can be considered as role models, great ones at that. Robert may kill his enemies, but he still stands up to bullies (in form of monsters and the Nazi party). * Violence: 3/5 Fantasy hits with blades and guns, red explosions symbolize blood. * Language: 3/5 Uses of words like sh*t and b**ch. * Consumerism: 5/5 The show is a tie-in to the video game, Venture, and is accompanied by an endless supply of merchandise based on it. Trivia * Venture is rated TV-14-V/L. Violence is for the gore scenes(examples: Clip being chopped apart, the Undead Dlabmen are realistic skeleton zombies), Language is for the cursing (they say the s word). * Cannibals and Shooters are decapitated a lot, sometimes as suicide. * None of Robert or his brothers die or get hurt. * All the members of the Apocalypse Team are also in Morphers * Venture is also a movie and game series. * Despite Common Sense Media saying "red explosions symbolize blood", the blood explosions are white. Category:Season One Category:Venturian Battle